Le frère de Willow
by Zarbi
Summary: Harry Potter est le frère adoptif de Willow Rosenberg. Sa seule éducation à la magie est les enseignements de sa sœur aînée, de sa compagne Tara et de celle d'Alex, Anya.
1. Chapitre 1 - Les hiboux

**Le frère de Willow**

* * *

 ** _Réclamation :_** _Ceci est un cross-over entre Harry Potter et Buffy, Tueuse de Vampires. Aucune de ces 2 œuvres ne m'appartiennent. Elles sont à leurs propriétaires respectifs. Je n'ai aucun droit sur ces œuvres . Toute cette histoire est pour le plaisir._

 ** _Note :_** _L'histoire commence juste après la fin de la saison 7 de "_ _Buffy contre les Vampires_ _". Ils ne tiennent pas compte des saisons 8 et 9 en BD. Et pour "_ _Harry Potter_ _", cela commence entre la 4e et le 5e roman. Mais toute l'histoire de Harry Potter est complètement différente. Nous sommes dans un Univers Alternatif pour Harry Potter. C'est aussi un Univers Alternatif pour Buffy mais beaucoup moins.  
_

 **Résumé** : Harry Potter est le frère adoptif de Willow Rosenberg. Sa seule éducation à la magie est les enseignements de sa sœur aînée, de sa compagne Tara et de celle d'Alex : Anya.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 – Quoi les hiboux livrent les lettres maintenant ?**

* * *

 **Hôtel Hyperion-** **Los** **Angeles** **-USA,**

Dans sa chambre à la fenêtre ouverte, entre d'un seul coup un hibou noir. Un hibou en pleine journée est une anomalie. Mais Harry connaît bien l'inhabituel. C'est plutôt l'ordinaire qu'il ne connaît pas. Mais un hibou en plein jour qui entre tranquillement dans une chambre et portant une lettre attachée à une de ses pattes est au-delà de l'inhabituel. Le hibou se pose juste à coté de lui et tend la patte où est accroché la lettre : Un hibou comme pigeon voyageur, quel drôle d'idée.

Il prit le papier. C'est une lettre. Sur l'enveloppe est marqué :

 **Harry Potter - Rosenberg**

 **Hôtel Hyperion**

 **1481 Hyperion Avenue**

 **Les anges,**

 **Californie,**

 **USA**

Harry ouvre l'enveloppe et en sort la lettre. Il lit :

 _COLLÈGE DE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE, ROYAUME-UNI_

 _Directeur : Albus Dumbledore_

 _Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin_

 _Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers_

 _Cher M. Potter,_

 _Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

 _La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendrons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

 _Veuillez croire, cher M. Potter - Rosenberg, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Directrice-adjointe_

Après cette lettre sur un autre feuillet, se trouve une liste de matériel et de livres. La plupart du matériel, il l'a déjà ou il sait comment s'en procurer.

Les livres, il n'a aucune idée où il peut les avoir. Pour la baguette magique, il ne comprend pas la raison pour laquelle il en faut une. C'est un outil peu pratique sauf si on veut faire un travail de précision avec la magie. Bon comme M. Albus, son mentor y tenait, presque tout le monde en a une mais ne s'en sert pas beaucoup, sauf Anya. Bien sûr, pour Willow, il se rappelle en rigolant ses essais de baguette et la tête de M. Albus au sort de ces pauvres baguettes. Ils les prendront au sérieux, le jour où Willow en aura une qui marche. Par contre, …. Ses pensées divaguent..

Juste après, un hibou gris entre dans sa chambre avec une lettre attachée à sa patte. Il le prend et lit la même invitation pour une école de magie à Salem (Massachusetts) avec la même liste de matériel et une liste de livres différentes.

Alors, Harry prend les 2 lettres et les apporte à sa sœur aînée Willow et il ne sait pas du tout comment elle va réagir. Elle est parfois très soupe au lait et elle voudra surtout savoir pour quelle raison il n'a pas eu d'invitation plus tôt et surtout pourquoi elle n'a rien reçu vu sa puissance, bien plus grande que lui. Mais il va bientôt avoir 15 ans. Il est plus puissant qu'elle à son age mais elle ignorait l'existence de la magie à cet age. Et donc une comparaison entre eux est pratiquement impossible. Mais il rêve au moment où il serait aussi puissant qu'elle. Mais il faudra éviter l'addiction à la magie qui a frappé durement sa sœur. Pour cela, il faut apprendre la magie lentement pour bien l'absorber et il faudra peut-être inventer une méthode pour affronter son coté sombre comme les chevaliers Jedi de la Guerre des étoiles. Peut-être que ses écoles de sorcellerie ont une solution à ce problème.

Il faudrait en parler à Mr Albus, il en sait tellement sur la magie. Willow ne serait pas aussi douée et forte sans lui.


	2. Chapitre 2 - Harry va aux States

**Chapitre 2 – Harry va aux States**

* * *

 **GB, Surrey, Domicile des Dursley, 13 ans auparavant**

\- Vous connaissez toute l'histoire. La garde de Harry doit être assurer par un parent de sa mère Lilly. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, c'est lié à un vieux rite de la famille paternelle, les Potter. Donc, moi Pétunia, sœur de Lilly, je dois assumer la garde De Harry. Je le ferai sans hésiter. Mais le gros problème est que la mort de ma sœur et de son mari est lié à une guerre secrète qui accable de temps en temps les familles de la noblesse anglaise. On n'en parle jamais. Seul ceux qui en sont proches sont au courant. Je ne l'ai su que lorsque l'exécuteur testamentaire a déposé chez nous que j'ai appris cela.

Mr Dursley poursuit :

\- Le chef de la faction rivale a été tué par les Potter. Plus exactement, ils se sont entre-tués. Mais Voldemort, un nom d'emprunt sans aucun doute, avait des complices qui pourraient venir se venger en tuant Harry Potter et ses tuteurs, nous. On nous assure que c'est très improbable. Mais Pétunia et moi, nous sommes inquiets pour notre petit Dudley.

\- Or, le testament dit que la garde de Harry et la pension qui va avec, dit Pétunia, doit aller à ses plus proches parents maternels. C'est à dire moi et vous Sheila, ma demi-sœur cachée. Je dois dire qu'il semble que la branche paternelle, les Potter, n'existe plus ou alors à des degrés éloignés. Vu les menaces qui pèsent sur Harry, je préférerai que c'est vous qui assurez sa garde. Comme vous êtes américains et même californiens, vous serez à plus de 10000 km de l'Angleterre et d'éventuels vengeurs. Quand il reviendra adulte dans 16 ans, pour assurer son héritage, les choses se seront calmés depuis longtemps.

\- Donc en résumé, dit M. Dursley, est-ce que vous voulez devenir les tuteurs de Harry Potter et l'emmener vivre avec vous en Californie ? Je tiens à préciser que la pension est d'un montant élevé pour lui assurer la meilleure éducation possible.

\- Je comprends vos inquiétudes, mais est-ce que les exécuteurs testamentaires vont accepter ce changement de tuteur ?

\- Sans problèmes, il demande un lien de sang et vous êtes notre demi-sœur bien qu'officiellement, il n'en soit rien. Pour les exécuteurs testamentaires, nous avons la lettre du notre père qui parle de son aventure avant le mariage avec notre mère et de la naissance d'une petite fille Sheila qu'il apprit quelques années après son mariage avec ma mère. Comme vous aviez un père officiel qui vous avait reconnu, cela ne servait à rien. Mais pour la garde de Harry, cela marche. Ils sont d'accord pour que Harry passe son enfance aux States. Cela sera plus sur pour lui.

\- Vu la situation, si mon mari est d'accord, nous sommes prêts à assurer la garde de Harry. Cela fera le plus grand bien à notre fille à Willow d'avoir un petit frère. Être un enfant unique n'est pas très bon suivant nos études sur la psychologie enfantine. Mais nous devons voir ces fameux exécuteurs testamentaires pour parler avec eux. De toute façon, il faudra leur accord pour que nous puissions l'emmener aux États-Unis car je pense qu'il ait besoin de passeport. Il faudra aussi un jugement d'un tribunal sur les tutelles ou les affaires familiales. Sinon serait arrêté à l'aéroport pour enlèvement d'enfant.

\- Nous avions prévu cela. Mais comme ils sont difficiles à contacter – très vielle familles. Je voudrais savoir vos disponibilités et quel lieu de rencontre, vous préférez : Ici, votre hôtel ou un autre lieu. Il est peu probable qu'ils vous invitent chez eux. Oh ! Pendant que j'y pense, ils peuvent vous demander un échantillon de votre sang, ils peuvent être très taillons. Comme ils me connaissaient, ils ne m'ont rien demandé. Mais des histoires que Lily m'a racontées, me dise que c'est possible. Le sang est très important chez eux.

* * *

 **Quelque jour plus tard , un grand hôtel de Londres, GB**

Les Rosenberg et les Dursley rencontrent Albus Dumbledore, l'exécuteur testamentaire des Potter dans le restaurant de leur hôtel.

La pensée de Sheila en le voyant est :

\- Willow l'aurait appelé Gandalf. Il serait vraiment magnifique dans ce rôle.

La réunion se passe bien. Mais comme sa demi-sœur Pétunia l'avait dit, Albus exige une éprouvette de son sang.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, les Rosenberg repartirent avec leur nouveau membre de leur famille : Harry, un petit frère pour Willow. Harry a un passeport tout neuf. Les Rosenberg sont ses nouveaux tuteurs.

Ce que personne n'avait prévu est que quelque mois plus tard, les Rosenberg déménagèrent à Sunnydale. Ils avaient obtenu tous les 2 un poste de professeur à l'université. Mme Rosenberg va vite devenir un spécialiste réputée de la psychologie enfantine. Avec son mari, ils vont se lancer dans de longues tournées de conférences d'abord en Californie, puis aux USA et ensuite à travers le monde entier accompagné de la parution de nombreux livres.

Le résultat est qu'une bonne partie de l'éducation de Harry fut faite par sa sœur aînée Willow aidé par ses amis Alex Harris et Jesse McNally.


	3. Chapitre 3 - Albus Dumbledore

**Chapitre 3 – Albus Dumbledore**

* * *

 **Ecole de sorcellerie de Poudlard – Écosse – Royaume-Uni**

Albus Dumbledore, directeur de l'école de magie de Poudlard entre autres distinctions est furieux :

\- Minerva, je vous avais dit que : Dés que Harry réapparaît quelque part, vous m'avertissez immédiatement. A la place, vous lui envoyez une lettre standard d'inscription. A 15 ans, il ne l'attend plus et je vous rappelle que sa sœur qui l'a probablement éduqué en magie est l'une des plus puissantes sorcières de notre temps. Est-ce qu'il y a une réponse ?

\- Vous m'en aviez parlé, il y a des années. Et j'ai oublié. Alors dès que Harry Potter a réapparu sur nos cartes, je lui ai envoyé cette lettre. J'ai reçu une réponse de votre fameuse sorcière Willow Rosenberg. Je vais vous la donner que vous puissiez la lire :

* * *

 _Monsieur le directeur Dumbledore_ _ **,**_

 _Madame la directrice adjointe McGonagall,_

 _Mon frère Harry a reçu de votre hibou, la lettre de votre invitation à votre école de magie. J'aimerai bien savoir comment vous arrivez à dresser des hiboux pour servir de pigeon voyageur. C'est assez impressionnant._

 _Pour votre invitation, ne connaissant pas votre école de Magie et avec l'accord de mon frère Harry, je la refuse. Comme depuis plusieurs années, moi et mes amis seront les professeurs de magie de mon frère. Il ira aussi dans un lycée normal où on enseigne les matières non magiques suivant les lois sur l'éducation obligatoire des enfants. Tout cela est fait pour qu'il puisse entrer dans une bonne université. Par contre, j'aimerai bien avoir des renseignements sur des universités enseignant la magie._

 _Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord là-dessus, vous venez m'en parler face à face. Vous connaissez mon adresse._

 _Je tiens à préciser que j'ai fait la même réponse à l'école de Salem qui a fait la même invitation._

 **Willow Rosenberg**

* * *

\- Bien, alors c'est ce que' je vais faire, Mademoiselle Rosenberg, on va se rencontrer face à face, dit Dumbledore en reposant la lettre.

\- Minerva, vous écrivez une lettre de protestation à Salem pour monter notre mécontentement sur le fait d'avoir tenter d'avoir Harry Potter pour eux. Puis il continue en disant :

\- Je vous confie les rênes de l'école de Poudlard pendant mon séjour à Los Angeles. Je ne reviendrai qu'avec Harry Potter. Continuez à rechercher un professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Si vous trouvez un candidat potable, faites moi envoyer son dossier. Il est fortement possible que le Ministère nous impose une sorte de contrôleur sous un prétexte quelconque. On a parlé de Dolorès Umbrage pour cela. Si cela est vrai, vous me prévenez sur-le-champ et vous la bloquez au maximum. Il termine en disant :

\- Bon moi, je m'occupe de mon voyage à Los Angeles et à la rencontre avec cette Mlle Willow Rosenberg. A propos, vous savez une chose de Mlle Rosenberg, Minerva.

\- Non, répond-t-elle.

\- C'est l'un des plus puissantes sorcières à l'heure actuelle. Vous savez ce qui s'est passé à Sunnydale à en Californie. Elle n'y est pas pour rien là-dedans.

\- Tout ce que je sais, c'est ce que cela a détruit la plus grande bouche de l'Enfer existante.

\- Vous avez raison et je pense que Lord Voldemort sera pour elle un adversaire tout à fait acceptable.

\- Je vous rappelle la prophétie, seul Harry peut vaincre Celui dont on ne peut pas prononcer le nom.

\- Oui, mais rien n'empêche au fait qu'il peut bien être préparé à la défaite. Et cette Willow pourrait bien le faire de façon que son petit frère Harry termine le travail.

\- Comment savez vous autant de choses sur cette Mlle Rosenberg.

\- Je la surveille depuis un certain temps.

\- Vous saviez depuis quand où était Harry ? s'écrie-t-elle.

\- Je vous en parlerai à mon retour, dit-il en s'esquivant vers son appartement derrière son bureau.

Et sur cela, Dumbledore rentre dans ses appartements, il doit préparer un voyage pour Los Angeles et il veut partir le soir même. Et pour éviter des questions de la part des autorités magiques des Etats-Unis et du Royaume-Uni, il va prendre les moyens moldus et l'avion avec escales de Glasgow à Los Angeles. Le temps qu'ils s'en aperçoivent, il sera peut-être rentré déjà à Poudlard.

Minerva rentre dans son bureau avec plein de questions dans sa tête sur Harry, sur cette Willow et sur ce que faisait Dumbledore avec ces 2 là. Car normalement, Harry devrait commencer sa 5eme année à Poudlard en septembre et ne penser qu'à ses BUSES.


	4. Chapitre 4 -Dumbledore à Los Angeles

**Chapitre 4 – Dumbledore à Los Angeles**

* * *

 _ _ **Artemis**_ : Je ne vais pas dévoiler une fiction non encore écrite. Dumbledore a toujours su où se trouvait Harry Potter – Rosenberg. Mais il a découvert …. ce qui a fait changer tous ses plans concernant Harry : Entrée à 11 ans à Poudlard et le préparer à lutter et à battre Voldemort quand il reviendrait._

* * *

 **Aéroport de Los Angeles,**

Dumbledore a du mal à se remettre du voyage. Plus de 11 heures de voyage assis dans les mauvais sièges de la seconde classe. Il aurait du prendre les sièges ultra confortables de la classe affaires. Mais au retour, il risque de devoir le faire et il faudra le faire sur ses propres fonds. Il est riche, mais bon il ne faut pas en abuser. Et il ne voit pas trop comment le faire passer sur le compte de Poudlard.

Dans ce gigantesque aéroport, comment se retrouver ? Les panneaux d'indication ne sont pas faits pour les chiens. Il ne peut utiliser les moyens magiques comme la poudre de cheminette ou pire le transplanage pour rejoindre cet hôtel Hypérion. Il connaît le type de personnes qui y est : des survivants de la bouche de l'enfer qui tire d'abord et parle après comme la vieille mentalité de l'Ouest américain. Il a repéré où se trouvent les taxis. Il donne au chauffeur l'adresse qui s'exclame.

\- Eh bien, personne n'allait à cet hôtel depuis des années et maintenant, je fais plusieurs courses par jours par cet hôtel. Vous êtes tout seul ?

Interloqué Dumbledore lui dit,

\- Oui, bien sur. Pourquoi vous me posez cette question ?

\- La plupart des voyageurs étaient des jeunes filles seules ou accompagnées. Je crois bien que vous soyez le premier vieil homme solitaire que j'emmène là-bas.

Dumbledore écarquille des yeux. Il ne comprend pas. Le chauffeur a vu cet air dans le rétroviseur et dit :

\- Ne me posez pas de question, je ne sais pas la raison de tout cela. J'ai posé la question et on n'a rien répondu ou alors que c'était pas mes affaires.

Et sur ce, le taxi part en direction de l'hôtel Hypérion. Tellement habitué à cette nouvelle adresse, le chauffeur n'utilise même pas le GPS pour y aller.

 **Voisinage de l'hôtel Hyperion, Los Angeles, Californie, USA,**

Après un peu moins d'une heure de course, le taxi dépose Dumbledore à une cinquantaine de mètres de l'hôtel à sa demande. Il tient à observer un peu cet hôtel avant d'y aller. Conformément à l'usage, il donne un bon pourboire avec le prix de la course. Ce n'est pas le _Bus Magic_ ou son équivalent américain.

D'abord il examine l'hôtel de ses propres yeux tout en faisant le tour du pâté de maison à pas tranquilles. Puis il lance quelques sorts d'observation pour voir les défenses magiques de l'Hôtel. Car il a vu les nombreuses va et vient dans l'hôtel et si Harry habite là, il ne bénéficie pas des protections magiques d'une demeure familial. Le sacrifice de sa mère lié à un sort de sang lui permet d'être protégé contre bon nombres de mauvais sorts s'il habite dans la demeure de la membre de la famille maternelle.

Il trouve qu'il y a bel et bien des défenses magiques mais elles sont surtout contre les Créatures de la Nuit. Et il y en a d'autres qu'il n'a jamais rencontrés et pour certaines, c'est juste des notes de bas de page dans certains ouvrages oubliés. Il aurait été incapable de les établir lui-même. Il se rappelle juste les avoir sentis dans de très vieux édifices magiques. Mais pour un vrai sorcier, c'est un fatras. La principale défense est surtout les habitants de l'hôtel et ses visiteurs car il en a observé et ils ne sont pas de simples Moldus, mais autres choses. Cela reste à déterminer qui ils sont réellement.

Mais c'est l'heure de la confrontation et après cet examen, il vérifie qu »il ya bien la lettre dans la poche intérieure et se dirige d'un pas alerte vers la porte de l'hôtel Hyperion. Il faut jour et un beau soleil californien donc il n'y aura pas de problème dedans avec les Créatures de la nuit.

Arrivé à 3 mètres avant la porte, il entend une voix bien connue dans son dos.

\- Bonjour Mr Albus, Que nous vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

Il se retourne en disant :

\- Bonjour, ….

 ** _Je vous laisse deviner quel est la personne qui vient lui dire bonjour ?_**


	5. Chapitre 5 - Les Rosenberg à Sunnydale

**Chapitre 5 – Quoi les Rosenberg à Sunnydale ?**

* * *

 **Poudlard – Fin de l'année**

Comme bien souvent, cette année, les Serpentards ont de nouveau gagné la coupe des 4 Maisons et leurs armes ont embrasé les murs de la Grande salle de Poudlard. Bon maintenant, tous les élèves ont pris le Poudlard Express pour Londres et retourner dans leurs familles pour les vacances d'été.

Maintenant, Albus Dumbledore a le temps de s'occuper des différentes taches qu'il a mise en attente avec la fin de l'année scolaire. Et dedans, il trouve une lettre des Etats-unis venant des Rosenberg. Elle est plutôt lourde et doit contenir des photos de Harry Potter.

C'est effectivement le cas. Bien sur, ce sont des photos moldues où les sujets ne bougent pas. Mais il voit que Harry ait en pleine forme et que tout a l'air d'aller bien. Il y a même une photo de lui sur une petite bicyclette avec les petites roues à l'arrière. Il voit pour la première fois, leur fille aînée Willow, une petite rousse.

Puis il lit leur lettre et là, c'est la vraie horreur. Les Rosenberg déménage à Sunnydale, Californie. C'est la bouche de l'enfer la plus active sur Terre. Elle attire tous les démons et les vampires. SI c'est le cas, il aurait dû laisser Harry chez les Dursley, il y serait plus à l'abri là-bas.

Puis il se dit qu'il a mal compris. Il relit la lettre très soigneusement. Les Rosenberg ont un poste de professeur titulaire à l'université de Sunnydale. Et comme ils le disent dans leur lettre, 5 à 10 ans là-bas et c'est les plus prestigieuses universités américaines qui leur ouvriront grand les bras.

Albus n'aime pas cela, il sent qu'ils ont été attirés là-bas, il va falloir qu'ils les en sortent. Il va devoir aller à Sunnydale, un des endroits les plus dangereux du monde. Cela lui rappellera la guerre contre Grindenwald, quand il était jeune à l'époque et il serre fort contre lui sa baguette de sureau.

Il va falloir aller à Sunnydale. Ce n'est pas les vacances qu'il espérait.

* * *

 **San Francisco, Californie, USA, Mois de Juin**

Ce n'est pas possible. Ils ont déjà déménage à Sunnydale. Ils pendaient avoir une bonne partie de l'été pour arriver à leur trouver un autre poste ailleurs. Soi-disant, ils ont eu une superbe opportunité immobilière. Et ils doivent assure un séminaire cet été à l'université de Sunnydale. Pour lui, tout cela sent le coup monté à plein nez. Mais qui et pourquoi ? sont les questions auxquelles il n'a aucune réponse maintenant.

Bon, il va falloir contacter ses amis au ministère américain de la magie pour leur trouver un poste meilleur pour les Rosenberg, voire en Angleterre s'il le faut. Il pense qu'ils ne refuseront pas un poste à Cambridge ou Oxford. Cela serait une bonne idée de les avoir sous la main en Angleterre. Il aura ainsi moins de mauvaises surprises.

Bon demain, il va se rendre à Sunnydale voir la nouvelle maison des Rosenberg. Il en profitera pour installer toutes les défenses nécessaires pour tenir dans cette ville maudite et surtout éviter à Harry de prendre une teinte noire à sa magie.

* * *

 **Los Angeles, Californie, USA,**

La maison des Rosenberg est protégé du mieux qu'il a pu le faire en une journée. Il a mis de manière discrète des repoussoirs anti-vampires et contre d'autres créatures de la nuit. C'est loin de suffir, mais ils devront s'en contenter pour l'instant. Mais il n'au aucune intention de les laisser là bien longtemps.

Il a réussi à leur faire croire qu'ils avient gagné un séjour d'une semaine à Disneyland partir de samedi prochain.

Lors de leur retour, ils auront une belle surprise et pour cela, il doit aller à Washington au ministère américain de la magie. Cela va lui coûter de nombreuses faveurs. Mais les Rosenberg ne resteront pas à Sunnydale avec Harry. Surtout que le complexe de Sunnydale a commencé à les affecter.

Et alors,

Apparaît une porte dans sa chambre d'hôtel et on frappe à celle-ci.

Albus Dumbledore a l'habitude de la magie, mais ça, il ne connaît pas et n'a jamais entendu parler sauf dans quelques contes.

Il entend une voix :

\- Puis-je entrer, Monsieur Dumbledore ? Je ne voudrais pas que vous me lancer un méchant sort ?

\- Vous pouvez ouvrir la porte dit Dumbledore en se disant que ce n'est pas vraiment une invitation à enter)

La porte s ouvre et entre un homme blanc aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux noirs et de taille moyenne. Il dit :

\- Je me présente Whistler. Je suis une démon de la balance et l'ambassadeur des Puissance supérieures. Il y a quelques légendes sur nous dans le monde des sorciers.

\- _Exact_ , pense Dumbledore.

\- Je suis envoyé par eux vers vous car quelque chose de strictement imprévu et qui n'aurai jamais du avoir lieu s'est passé. Les Rosenberg ont recueilli Harry Potter, héros du monde sorcier du Royaume-Uni et qui doit lutter contre Lord Voldemort. Or chose inattendu, il a été recueilli par les Rosenberg, dont leur fille Willow que vous avez rencontré est appelé à devenir la sorcière la plus puissant de notre époque.

\- Impossible, je lui ai fait quelques tests de base et elle est seulement une Moldue tout à fait ordinaire bien que très intelligente.

\- Les tests habituels de magie ne réagissent pas. Mais sa magie est très spéciale et puissante et doit se développer dans un milieu très spécial : Sunnydale. A la fin, elle aura la puissance de Merlin. Willow ne bougera pas de Sunnydale à part quelques petites vacances. Et comme Harry est son frère adoptif, il ne bougera pas lui aussi. Tel est la décision des Puissances et votre puissance ne servira à rien.

Dumbledore est rouge de colère

\- Avant que vous criez, les Puissances acceptent de donner des informations vitales pour vous. Nous tenons à vous informer que comme vous le pensiez, lord Voldemort alias Tom Riddle a survécu au sort mortel, mais sous une forme à moitié fantomatique. Il a pu survivre grâce à des Horcruxes.

Albus Dumbledore pâlit.

\- Je vois que vous savez ce que c'est. Il en a fait 7. Les puissances m'ont autorisé à vous indiquer où vous pouvez trouver 2 de ces Horcruxes. Le premier est dans votre école à Poudlard dans la Salle à Demande sous la forme du grand Débarras. Le Horcruxe est dans le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle.

\- Le second est la bague des Gaunt qui est caché dans la Maison des Gaunt, les descendants des familles Serpentard et Peverell. Elle est à Little Hangleton à l'écart dans le petit bois. Faites attention, cette bague est protégé par de puissants maléfices. De plus, la pierre noire de cette bague est l'une des 3 reliques de la Mort : la pierre de Résurrection. Vous aurez ainsi les 3 Reliques de la Mort. Cela fait des générations qu'elles n'ont pas été réunis.

Albus rougit.

\- Les 3 autres Horcruxes sont inaccessibles pour l'instant, un autre, nous ne savons pas trop où il est pour l'instant et le dernier doit jouer un grand rôle bientôt.

\- Merci pour ces informations, mais Harry Potter est en danger dans une ville aussi dangereuse que Sunnydale.

\- Sunnydale est la ville la plus dangereuse au monde. Mais nous sommes d'accord que Harry sera protégée de la même façon que Willow et ses parents. Nous en profitons pour confirmer la prophétie concernant Harry Potter et Lord Voldemort. L'un doit vaincre l'autre pour vivre.

\- Les Puissances me font dire que vous avez un droit de regard sur Harry Potter et signale que Willow aura besoin d'un grand professeur de magie lorsque la sienne s'éveillera. Ils ont pensé à vous.

Et là, ça intéresse Albus Dumbledore.


	6. Chapitre 6 - Les adultes se parlent

**Chapitre 6 – Les adultes se parlent**

* * *

 **-** Bonjour Mme Rosenberg, je suis ravie de voir que vous avez survécu à la catastrophe de Sunnydale.

\- Par chance, nous avions avec mon mari un séminaire à Harvard et une série de conférences en Nouvelle Angleterre. Nous l'avons interrompu avec l'annonce de la nouvelle. Willow et Harry ont survécu de justesse, mais ils n'ont sauvé que ce qu'ils portaient sur eux à ce moment là et un petit sac. En bref, nous avons tout perdu sauf nos vies.

\- Tant mieux, vous êtes tous en vie et en bonne santé, c'est le principal.

\- Mais comment avez-vous su que nous étions à cet hôtel ?

\- Dès que j'ai appris la nouvelle de la destruction de Sunnydale, j'ai contacté des gens spécialisés dans la recherche des personnes et dès qu'ils ont eu votre nouvelle adresse provisoire, ils me l'ont donné et je suis venu voir comment vous alliez et savoir ce que vous allez faire après ?

\- On ne va pas en parler sur le trottoir, je vous invite dans l'hôtel, pour pouvoir en discuter et vous pourrez voir votre protégé Harry, répond Mme Rosenberg.

\- Merci, dit Dumbledore.

Et sur ces paroles, ils entrent dans l'hôtel et vont dans un coin salon où par chance, ils trouvent une table seule. Dumbledore observe les personnes présentes, surtout beaucoup de jeunes filles et de jeunes femmes. Leur allure, leur présence lui rappelle quelqu'un.

Assis, ils recommencent à discuter.

\- Donc vous me disiez que Harry avait survécu sans blessure à la catastrophe de Sunnydale. Mais aurait-il un problème de papiers perdus ?

\- Non, par chance, Willow et Harry avaient fait un petit sac de première nécessité avec tout ce qu'il faut pour reconstruire une nouvelle vie et qu'ils ont pris avant de fuir. Je crois d'ailleurs que leur bus a été le dernier à quitter Sunnydale avant son écroulement. Mais ils ont vu avant l'écroulement des choses horribles dont ils m'ont dit peu de choses. Je pense qu'il faudrait qu'ils voient un psychologue spécialisé dans les survivants des catastrophes.

\- Un de vos confrères, dit avec un sourire Dumbledore

\- Eh ! oui. Je ne peux pas les traiter car je serai trop impliqué étant donné que je suis leur mère. Mais il faudra aussi que vous discutiez de magie avec Willow car je crois qu'elle a lancé un sort qui affecté l'ensemble de la planète.

-Je m'en doutes un peu.

\- Vous voyez toutes ces jeunes filles ?

\- Oui, dit Dumbledore

\- Pour la plupart, ce sont des Tueuses.

\- Mais il n'y a qu'une seule Tueuse au monde ? Et c'était Faith Lehane qui l'était. Buffy avait gardé ses pouvoirs après sa première mort.

\- Elle l'est toujours. Mais Willow a fait de toutes les Potentielles en age de l'être, des tueuses de Vampire parfaitement actives. Enfin toutes celles qui ont dit oui. C'est passionnant pour une pédopsychologue de savoir comment et pourquoi elles ont dit oui. Mais dommage, je ne crois pas que je pourrai faire un article dessus.

\- Qui sait un jour, il pourrait sortir, écrit par un témoin et une spécialiste de la psychologie des adolescents.

\- Effectivement, Je pense qu'un jour, tout cela sera public et là, mon article sera une référence. Bonne idée, on va y réfléchir moi et mon mari Ira. Le seul problème est qu'il n'y a pas de prix Nobel pour les psychologues.

\- D'ailleurs quel est l'équivalent ?

\- Il n'y en pas vraiment. Il y a le prix Grawmeyer ou le prix du Congrès international de psychologie qui couronne une carrière.

Les 2 boivent une gorgée de café.

\- Sinon, Willow a changé physiquement, ses cheveux roux sont devenus blancs continue Mme Rosenberg.

\- Cela veut dire qu'elle a lancé un sort considérable et qu'elle est allée au-delà de ses forces, cela aurait pu la tuer.

\- Elle le sait, mais elle estime que c'était la seule possibilité et je suis d'accord avec elle.

\- Il faudrait la faire examiner et lui faire au minimum un bilan de santé complet avec les meilleurs spécialistes. Car je pense que le sort a du laisser d'autres traces physiques.

\- Je lui ai suggéré. Mais en matière de magie, elle vous écoute alors que moi….

\- Et sinon pour mon filleul Harry ?

\- Tout va bien, Il s'en est sorti bien de cette catastrophe.

\- Pas d'annus horribilis, dit en souriant Dumbledore.

\- C'était vrai, i ans, avec Gloria, cette déesse de l'enfer.

Il y a une pause de 2- 3 minutes en pensant à cela et ils boivent leur café. Surtout, il se rappelle de la difficulté pour ressusciter Buffy, chose qu'il pensait impossible au départ.

\- Sinon, les études vont bien, scolaires comme magiques. Bon élève en tour, bien qu'il se passionne un peu trop pour les armes à feu et il se débrouille bien. Mais je ne veux pas d'arme à feu dans la maison. Mais chez Buffy, c'est devenu un arsenal, continue Mme Rosenberg. Pour la magie, vous voyez avec Willow, elle pourra vous en die plus. Sinon pour ses amours, il sort avec Dawn Summers, la sœur cadette de Buffy.

 _La Clé se dit Albus Dumbledore, l'une des créatures les plus puissantes potentiellement de la Terre. Si elle accède à tout son pouvoir, elle dépassera complètement Willow comme elle l'a dépassé. Mais il n'a aucune idée de comment le faire et il pense en son for intérieur que cela n'est pas souhaitable pour la Terre._

\- Pensez-vous venir n Angleterre cet été ? C'est pourquoi je vous posais pour les paiers d'identité. Une polémique absurde a commence, disant que Harry Potter, l'héritier de la fortune et du titre de Lord Potter est mort. Le plus simple et de tuer cette rumeur dans l'œuf en présentant Harry à quelques personnes influentes. De plus, il est temps de s'introduire dans ce milieu. J'aurai voulu le faire depuis longtemps, mais vu tout ce qui se passait à Sunnydale, je n'ai pas osé.

Mme Rosenberg montre ostensiblement un air de complète incompréhension.

\- Je ne vous l'avais jamais dit, mais les Puissances qui soutiennent Buffy vous voulait à Sunnydale et ont tout fait pour que vos y restiez. Maintenant que Sunnydale est détruite, il n'y a plus de contrainte sur vous. Vous êtes libre de vous installer où vous voulez. Je tiens à dire que ces Puissances vous protégeaient. Vous vous êtes aperçus de rien d'inhabituel à Sunnydale jusqu'à ce que Willow, de sa propre volonté s'implique dans le combat de la Tueuse Buffy Summer.

La conversation se poursuivit pendant un long moment bouleversant complètement Mme Rosenberg qui se demande comment elle va tout expliquer à son mari.


	7. Chapitre 7 - Dumbledore surveille

**Chapitre 7 – Dumbledore surveille Sunnydale de loin**

* * *

 **Poudlard, un jour de l'année scolaire,**

Dumbledore contemple la boite dans son coffre-fort secret qui contient la pierre de résurrection. Heureusement ce Whistler l'avait averti des pièges. Il y est allé une première fois pour examiner la situation et il était reparti pour chercher du renfort. Il était revenu 2 jours plus tard avec les professeurs McGonagall, Flittwick et Rogue qu'il avait dû mettre au courant en partie en disant que Voldemort avait trouvé et caché la pierre de Résurrection. Ils leur avaient fallu plusieurs heures pour détruire le maléfice sans détruire la bague et surtout la pierre. Cet Horcruxe était détruit. Tout ce qu'espère Dumbledore est que personne d'autre ne le sache. Mais il doute fortement.

Pour la tiare de Serdaigle, pas de pièges la protégeant, mais le plus formidable bordel de la Chambre à demande. Il lui avait fallu plus d'un mois aidé du concierge Rusard et de quelques elfes de maisons et de temps en temps d'un autre professeur pour arriver à la trouver. Mais ils étaient tout le temps interrompus par la découverte de quelque chose que tout le monde croyait perdu depuis longtemps et parfois au point qu'on ne sait pas à quoi cela peut bien servir.

Bon bien sûr, il a réussi à ce que le découverte des bouteilles de Xeres du professeur Trelawney reste discrète. Mais cela a été de justesse. Elle est persuadée que cela l'aide à avoir des visions. Albus a un très fort doute là-dessus, mais il fait tout pour encourager Trelawney dans la divination.

Bon le résultat est que bons nombres d'heure de retenue se passaient à trier tout cela, mais cela ressemble au tonneau des Danaïdes. Pour la tiare de Serdaigle, l'épée de Gryffondor a suffi à détruire le Horcruxe.

Donc il en reste 5 sur 7 et il suppose que Whistler lui dira où sont tout ou en partie les autres pour lui faire avaler une autre couleuvre. Mais cela ne doit pas empêcher de découvrir où sont les autres et dans quoi, ils sont cachés. Il parie sur la coupe de Poudsoufle et un horcruxe dans un coffre anonyme de Gringotts et un ou 2 autres dans les coffres-forts personnels de quelques Mangemorts importants comme Malfoy. Il pense qu'il peut persuader les Gobelins de Gringotts d'accéder à ce Horcruxe s'il sait dans quel coffre-fort il se trouve. Mais pour les chambres fortes personnelles des Mangemorts, ce n'est pas la peine d'y penser.

Après toutes ses pensées sur les Horcruxes et donc où est Voldemort et surtout sous quelle forme est-il ? Il pense à celui qui l'a vaincue bien malgré lui, Harry Potter qu vit dans la ville la plus dangereuse au monde : Sunnydale. Il ne peut l'en faire sortir avec sa famille d'adoption. On les protège de loin par ces Puissances qu'il ne connaît que par les légendes. Or il sait qu'ils protègent avant tout Willow Rosenberg. Lui, il doit surtout protéger Harry. Bon pour l'instant, les 2 objectifs concordent.

Il révise son plan sur comment introduire discrètement Harry au monde de la magie et surtout lui apprendre aux dangers du surnaturel à Sunnydale. Bien sur, il faut aussi protéger le reste de la famille surtout Willow pour avoir un retour favorable de ses protecteurs. Comme il est un maître en Legimancie et Occlumencie, il a réussi à convaincre toute la famille Rosenberg de porter en permanence les charmes qui repoussent les créatures du surnaturel. Bien sur, ils sont plus dissuasifs qu'autre chose. Mais pour l'instant, cela marche.

Bien sur, il a du étendre leur protection à Alex Harris et Jesse MacNally qui squatte sans arrêt la maison Rosenberg bien plus chaleureuse que la leur.

Il a aussi offert quelques charmes déguisés en jolis colifichets à leur grande ennemie Cordelia Chase. Il l'avait rencontré assez tard et tout à fait par hasard. Normalement, il aurait du ne pas l'intéresser, mais il y a quelque chose en elle qui lui fait peur. C'est comme si elle portait en elle de quelque chose de très puissant et il pense en lui-même de maléfique, donc susceptible de porter atteinte à Harry. Mais c'est aussi une grande séductrice et elle a pris quelques colifichets pour ses amies dont cette Harmony et semble en avoir fait un symbole de leur groupe tant mieux pour eux.

L'autre énorme surprise est le maire de Sunnydale : Richard Wilkins. Il ne s'intéressait pas si celui-ci n'était pas venu exprès chez les Rosenberg pour le rencontrer. Il avait inventé une raison quelconque pour l'obliger à rencontrer à la mairie de Sunnydale. A part son bureau à Poudlard, le cœur du Ministère à Londres, il n'a jamais rencontré un endroit aussi sécurisé du point de vue magique. Il se rappelle :

* * *

 **Sunnydale, Californie, USA, un jour de juin,**

\- Monsieur Dumbledore, je suis ravi que vous ayez réussi à trouver un moment pour venir me voir. Je voulais discuter en privé avec vous et mon bureau est le meilleur endroit. Il n'y a pas d'oreilles indiscrètes ici. Vous avez compris que je suis un puissant sorcier et j'aimerai beaucoup savoir que viens faire à Sunnydale, Californie, Etas-Unis d'Amérique, le plus puissant sorcier de Royaume-Uni et un des plus puissants sorciers du monde. Surtout j'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi Harry Potter qui a vaincu ce lord Noir Voldemort est ici.

\- Monsieur Wilkins, je suis ravi de vous rencontrer, j'ignorai que le maire de cette ville si spéciale était un si puissant sorcier. Vous allez pouvoir m'aider. Certaines puissances supérieures ont décidé que la famille Rosenberg doit résider à Sunnydale. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi ils n'ont rien voulu me dire. Le fait que Harry Potter les accompagne est un effet imprévu. Mais leur plan continue. Ils m'ont garanti la protection de Harry et de sa famille proche. Mais j'aimerai que le grand sorcier de la ville s'en occupe aussi.

\- D'accord, c'est probablement, les mêmes puissances qui m'ont proposé l'immortalité et des grands pouvoirs pour assurer la garde magique de cette Bouche de l'Enfer. Mon rôle est de faire ce qu'il faut pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'Apocalypse ici. Je pense que cela doit être le début du projet pour fermer cette bouche. Enfin.

Il continue :

\- Je vous propose un accord. Je fais comprendre à tous les habitants Surnaturels que les Rosenberg ne sont pas pour eux.

\- J'aimerai rajouter quelques personnes là-dessus si possible.

\- Du moment que ce n'est pas la moitié de la ville, c'est possible.

\- La jeune Willow Rosenberg a 2 très bons amis : Alex Harris et Jesse Mac Nallly. J'aimerai qu'eux et leur famille soient aussi compris dans cet Hors d'atteinte.

\- C'est possible. Pas de problèmes.

\- Puis j'ai rencontré aussi Cordelia Chase.

\- On m'a déjà averti pour elle et sa famille. C'est déjà fait.

\- Est-ce que vous savez ce qu'elle a ?

\- Ordre direct des Puissances Supérieures. Elle est ici jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit adulte. Sa destinée est ailleurs et on m'a dit de seulement la garder à l'abri, elle et sa famille. Elle est un peu comme votre protégé Harry Potter.

\- Si j'ai bien compris, elle a formé une bande de filles, les Cordettes. Je ne sais pas qui est dedans, mais si cette Cordelia doit être à l'abri, je pense que ses Cordettes et leurs familles devraient l'être aussi.

\- Vous avez leur nom dit le maire en saisissant son stylo et une feuille de papier.

\- Non, je connais seulement, un prénom Harmony et je ne connais pas son nom de Famille.

\- Bon, je vais demander à son directeur d'école de se renseigner dessus sous le prétexte de la prévention de la délinquance juvénile comme par exemple, le vol de produits de maquillage.

\- Si elles ne l'ont pas déjà fait, elles vont le faire, dit dans un soupir Dumbledore. Le maire agrée en hochant la tête.

Wilkins continue:

\- En échange, je vais vous demander 2 choses.

Abus se tend :

\- Je vais vous demander de me servir d'intermédiaire dans certaines transactions où je ne veux pas que mon nom et ou celui de Sunnydale apparaisse. Vous pourrez vérifier que cela ne constitue pas un danger.

\- D'accord

\- Et deuxièmement, c'est plus personnel et plus important pour moi. Vous connaissez la maison de thé à Londres : Fabulous Tea.

\- Oui, c'est dans le Londres moldus. Mais elle est confidentielle.

\- Exact et pour leurs meilleurs clients, ils ont une recette qui date de mon enfance, la fin du XVIIIeme siècle, et j'ai un mal fou à en avoir. Cela fait 6 mois que je suis en rupture de stock et je ne sais pas quand je pourrai en avoir. Donc je vous demande : Pouvez-vous m'assurer un ravitaillement régulier de ce thé ? .Je vous donne le nom de ce thé. Première recette.

\- Je ne sais pas si vous avez lu ce romancier français Proust. Mais ce thé est ma madeleine.

\- Je n'ai jamais lu Proust mais je connais ce passage de la madeleine. Je connais quelqu'un qui est très bien introduit et je pense avoir ce thé. Il vous en faudrait combien.

\- Une boite par mois et bien sur, je vous rembourse les frais engagés.

\- Je rajoute une boite de madeleine bien sûr.

Wilkins est interloqué et il éclate de rire suivi de Dumbledore.

\- Très drôle, dit-il en reprenant son souffle. Mais je préférais des Scones.

\- Je pense que nous avons un accord.

\- Je pense qu'oui et je ne vous propose pas un thé. C'est le thé de base américain et il vaut à peine son nom. Je me dis parfois que le thé de Boston jeté à la mer vaudrait mieux que cela.

Quelques temps après à la mairie de Sunnydale, on savait qu'il ne faut pas absolument déranger le maire entre 17 h et 17 h 15. Par contre juste après, il est beaucoup plus détendu et on peut faire passer pas mal de choses qu'il n'accepterait pas avant.


	8. Chapitre 8 - Dumbledore parle à Willow

**Chapitre 8 – Willow et Dumbledore**

* * *

 **Hôtel Hyperion, Los Angeles, Californie, USA**

Albus Dumbledore voit enfin Willow Rosenberg. Harry est sortie avec sa petite amie Dawn Summers. Il n'a pas encore réussi à savoir si c'est sérieux ou s'ils sortent seulement ensemble parce que leurs sœurs aînées sont les meilleures amies du monde et qu'ils ont pratiquement le même age. La sœur cadette de la Tueuse aînée serait une épouse intéressante. Mais Albus a en tête une autre sorcière pour lui : Hermione Granger, la copie intellectuelle moins âgée de Willow. Toujours Willow se dit Albus. Puis il a une pensée pour la pauvre Ginny Weasley qui aurait encore été probablement mieux pour Harry. Mais on ne peut pas refaire l'histoire. Et là, il s'était planté en beauté, mais vraiment en beauté.

Comme sa mère l'a dit, ses magnifiques cheveux roux sont devenus blancs. C'est le signe d'un très puissant sortilège qu'elle a lancé. C'est la première fois qu'il voit un sort planétaire. Il pensait que c'était impossible. Il faut savoir comment elle a fait. Il sent aussi la puissance qui est en elle. Titanesque est le seul mot qui lui vient à l'esprit. Il se dit en lui-même que lui plus Grindenwald plus Voldemort, leurs pouvoirs conjugués n'arriverait qu'à peine à la hauteur des chevilles du pouvoir de Willow. Elle est probablement plus puissante que Merlin.

En la voyant, une de ses idées vagues pour amener Harry à Poudlard se dessine. Il est grand temps qu'il y aille. Son enseignement à la magie est trop fragmentaire. Il est capable de faire des choses qu'un sorcier adulte serait incapable et d'autres, il ne peut les faire alors qu'un élève de première année les fait. Puis il faut qu'ils apprennent les us et coutumes du monde sorcier anglais s'il veut devenir un Lord Potter compétent.

\- Bonjour, Willow, tu as bien changé, dit Dumbledore.

\- Bonjour M. Albus, je vais bien, Et vous ?

\- Oh pour moi, cela va, les problèmes classiques de la vieillesse. Mais toi de rousse aux cheveux blancs, ce sort t'a complètement vidé.

\- C'est vrai, je me sens un peu raplapla. Mais un sort de cette ampleur explique tout cela.

\- Mais comment as-tu réussi ? Je pensais que c'était impossible.

\- Vous le savez aussi bien que moi que rien n'est impossible. J'avais l'instrument qui avait été conçu pour cela dans la plus haute Antiquité, la Faux des Tueuses et j'étais alimenté par la plus puissante bouche de l'enfer qui existe et en plus en train de s'ouvrir, donc à son maximum d'énergie. Tout ce que j'avais à faire comme une bonne sorcière Wiccane est de catalyser l'énergie magique disponible pour lancer ce sort. Bien sûr, le prix a été la destruction de la bouche de l'enfer ce qui a entraîné la destruction de Sunnydale. Mais honnêtement, le but était seulement d'activer les Potentielles qui étaient sur la Bouche de l'Enfer, pas toutes les Potentielles au niveau mondial. Et vous avez vu toutes les Tueuses qui nous arrivent chaque jour du monde entier.

\- Oui, je j'ai vu et le chauffeur de taxi me l'ai dit aussi.

\- Le chauffeur de Taxi !

\- Oui, avec toutes ces jeunes filles accompagnées ou non qui allait à l'hôtel Hypérion. Il était très étonné que je n'accompagne pas une. Bon revenons à ce sort, cela a eu un coût très élevé pour toi. Il ne doit pas être le seul.

\- J'ai les cheveux blancs et je suis complètement reliée à la Terre maintenant. Je pense que les limites de mon pouvoir est la Terre est elle-même.

\- Tu penses être devenu une sorte d'Avatar de la Terre.

\- Oui, mais cela fait que je ne pourrais jamais aller sur une autre planète ni même quitter son orbite. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai aller en dehors de l'Atmosphère. J'espère que cela n'est pas le cas.

 _Dumbledore est très inquiet. Il y a seulement quelques légendes qui parlent de cela et d'après ses souvenirs, cela se termine rarement bien pour les personnes qui ont ce genre de pouvoir. Mais il faut qu'il retrouve ces légendes. Et comment savoir si cela reflète la réalité ?_

\- Je pense que tu devrais te faire examiner par des médecins.

\- C'est prévu, mais les hôpitaux sont submergés par les survivants de Sunnydale. Enfin pas trop, la plupart sont partis avant, grâce à nous dit-elle en souriant ?

\- Je pense à un examen au-delà des techniques médicales classiques : un examen par des médicosmages. Est ce que tu en connais ?

\- Oui, mais j'ai des très forts doutes sur leurs compétences.

\- J'en connais de forts sérieux et je leur confierai ma vie ce que j'ai d'ailleurs fait à plusieurs reprises. Je tiens à t'avouer que le monde de la magie est bien plus complexe que ce que tu connais. Il y a une vraie société magique qui existe même.

\- Et pourquoi n'avoir rien dit avant ? dit en grognant méchamment Willow.

\- Ton pouvoir est différent des autres sorciers. Tu te souviens des tests pour une baguette magique.

\- Cela a bien marché pour Harry, Tara et Amy ainsi que pour les garçons Je ne sais pas comment Anya a eu la sienne. Mais je me souviens que celles que j'ai essayées, ont explosé ou été réduite en cendres dès que je tentais de les utiliser. Je suis passé par le bâton de mage qui est une réserve d'énergie magique et aide à bien diriger certains sorts.

 _Dumbledore se souvient qu'il avait dû ressusciter cette technique qui datait d'avant Merlin, d'avant la création de baguettes vraiment efficaces. Ollivander l'avait bien aidé et avait eu de nouvelles idées pour créer des baguettes encore plus puissantes et peut-être celle de Willow. D'ailleurs juste avant de partir, il pensait avoir réussi._

\- J'ai parlé de ton problème au plus grand créateur de baguettes magiques. Il disait qu'il n'y avait pas de baguette assez puissante pour toi. Finalement, il y a peu, il m'a dit qu'il avait créé une baguette spécialement pour toi, mais je ne l'ais pas vu, ni essayé.

\- J'aimerai bien essayer cette baguette, dit avec gourmandise Willow.

\- Je pense que le mieux serait d'aller chez lui à Londres. Au passage j'ai oublié d'en parler avec ta mère ? Il faudrait que Harry vienne faire un tour de quelques jours en Angleterre. Il y a une rumeur qui prétend qu'il est mort et on commence un peu trop à s'intéresser à son héritage. Donc il serait bon de venir dire bonjour à quelques personnes bien placées.

\- Il faudrait voir pour cela Papa et Maman On peut voir cela comme un retour aux sources et voir un peu la famille du coté paternelle.

\- C'est tous des membres éloignés. Mais tes parents avaient quelques très bons amis qui veulent vraiment voir Harry. Mais, il y a plus …

Après un temps d'hésitation, Dumbledore continue :

\- Je dois te dire malheureusement quelque chose que je n'aie pas dit à ta mère. Ton frère Harry est menacé de mort. Celui qui a tué ta tante et ton oncle est revenu. On le pensait mort. On pensait que ta tante l'avait tué au prix de sa vie. Mais d'autres pensaient qu'il avait été seulement grièvement blessé et évacué par ses lieutenants. Treize ans après, la seconde hypothèse est vraie. Il est revenu. A Sunnydale, il ne risquait pas de mettre les pieds là-bas. Donc Harry ne craignait rien là-bas. Mais maintenant, on ne sait pas ce qu'il pourrait faire. Je pense qu'il doit être derrière être ses demandes que Harry Potter soit présenté officiellement. Je tiens à préciser que cet homme s'appelle Lord Voldemort et est un très puissant sorcier noir.

\- Plus puissant que moi ? dit sarcastiquement Willow.

\- Non et de loin, mais très expérimenté et il veut la mort de Harry à cause d'une prophétie disant que soit il tuera Harry, soit Harry le tuera.

\- Je veux les termes précis de cette prophétie.

\- Je te le dirai en même temps qu'à Harry et sinon ses amours avec Dawn ?

\- Alors là, ….


	9. Chapitre 9 - Cela commence à Sunnydale

**Chapitre 9 – Cela commence à Sunnydale**

* * *

 **École de Magie de Poudlard, GB, Mois de Septembre,**

Une nouvelle rentrée scolaire vient d'avoir lieu. Les futurs sorciers ont été repartis équitablement dans leur maison pour les 7 prochaines années à venir. Après quelques dérapages de rentrée, tout va bien pour l'instant. L'école de Poudlard fonctionne bien.

Cela permet à son directeur, Albus Dumbledore de penser au magnifique soleil de Californie où Harry est en primaire et sa sœur en seconde année de lycée. Dans cette ville, si spéciale, il est inquiet malgré toutes les protections dont il a pu entourer Harry et sa famille : Whistler, le maire, ses protections runiques et autres. Mais pendant plusieurs années, il était inquiet de ne pas être informé assez rapidement si quelque chose arrivait, demandant son intervention très rapide. Par les moyens magiques, il peut être en quelques heures à Sunnydale, mais il faut qu'il soit informé de ce qui se passe.

Quand Harry était chez les Dursleys, il avait réussi à installer, Mme Figgs, une Cracmol membre de l'Ordre du Phœnix pour surveiller Harry, sa tante Pétunia et sa famille. Mais pour Sunnydale, Il n'a pas osé lui demander. Un petit cottage dans une zone pavillonnaire d'une ville de banlieue du Sussex, aucun problème. Mais une maison dans la ville la plus dangereuse du monde hors de question, telle serait sa réponse. Et elle aurait raison.

Comme souvent, la solution est apparue au moment le plus inattendu. Elle vient d'Amy Madison, une amie d'enfance de Willow. Elle fait néanmoins partie de celles qui ont reçu des talismans contre les forces de l'ombre. S'il se souvient bien, sa mère lui impose un régime strict qu'elle rompt en se gavant de brownie et autres délicieux gâteaux avec Willow, Harry, Alex et Jesse dans leurs soirées Star Wars et autres.

* * *

 **Trois ans auparavant,**

Elle l'avait finalement rencontré après l'avoir vue en photo et en vidéo. Elle avait beaucoup apprécié le joli collier (en réalité un talisman) que Willow lui avait offert de sa part. Sa mère voulait savoir qui était le créateur de ce collier contre la noirceur de l'obscurité. Il avait répondu un ami anglais.

Sa réponse avait été :

\- D'accord, Maman aurait voulu savoir qui les avait réalisés car elle aurait aimé en avoir un comme le mien, mais différent.

\- Je pense que je pourrais demander à mon ami d'en réaliser pour elle suivant ses désirs. C'est pas cher, donc vous lui pourrez lui offrir pour son anniversaire, Noël ou une autre occasion. Le mieux est que je puisse rencontrer, votre mère pour déterminer le type de collier qui lui plairait le plus. A moins que vous décidiez de lui faire une surprise.

\- Vous restez combien de temps encore parmi nous.

\- Jusqu'à Samedi.

Le lendemain, Amy revient accompagnée de sa mère. Et pour la première fois, il sent la magie en une habitante de Sunnydale ( _à part le maire bien sûr_ ). Vu son attitude, il pense qu'elle sait qu'il est un sorcier. Mais elle ne doit pas connaître le monde magique car elle ne semble pas le reconnaître. Il est vrai qu'il est beaucoup moins connu aux USA qu'au Royaume-Uni.

Amy dit :

\- Je vous présente, ma mère, Mme Catherine Madison, Maman, je te présente Mr. Albus, le parrain de Harry, le frère de Willow.

\- Bonjour Madame Madison, répond Dumbledore

\- Bonjour Monsieur Albus. Je venais vous voir au sujet de ces magnifiques colliers.

\- Ceux ne sont que des babioles pour être tranquille la nuit. Son fabricant prétend que les runes apaisent les terreurs dues à la nuit et j'ai souvent constaté cela. Le jour, Sunnydale est une jolie ville californienne ensoleillée. Mais la nuit a quelques chose que je n'aime pas.

\- Vous avez tout à fait raison. Amy si tu allais discuter avec Willow et ne vous empiffrez pas de saloperies comme vous avez l'habitude de le faire quand j'ai le dos tourné.

Dès qu'Amy quitte la pièce, Mme Madison dit à M. Albus :

\- Si nous allions discuter en privé sur les nuits peu tranquilles de Sunnydale.

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau inoccupé des parents de Willow et s'asseyent en silence.

Mme Madison commence :

\- Lorsque j'ai vu ces colliers contre la nuit, j'ai reconnu de puissants talismans contre les créatures de la nuit. J'ai tatoué quelques runes discrètes sur le corps d'Amy quand elle était bébé, donc elle en n'a pas vraiment besoin. Mais cela a attiré mon attention et j'ai pris quelques renseignements. J'ai peu de contacts avec le monde sorcier. Mais j'en ai assez pour reconnaître Albus Dumbledore et Harry Potter. Vous retrouvez tous 2 à Sunnydale est le dernier endroit où on pourrait trouver 2 des plus célèbres sorciers anglais.

 _Merlin, elle sait qui je suis ainsi que Harry_ , pense Dumbledore.

\- Personne ne devrait se trouver là, mais certaines puissances bien au-delà de mon pouvoir ont décidé que Harry habiterait Sunnydale pendant son enfance. Résultat, je suis obligé de venir régulièrement vérifier que tout va bien. J'ai des garanties mais s'ils sont très puissants, ils sont aussi très loin. Et je pense que nous pourrions avoir un accord ensemble. Je voudrais que quelqu'un qui se connaît en magie et forces surnaturelles surveille de près Harry et sa sœur Willow ainsi que leurs parents, mais je ne sais pas ce qui vous ferait plaisir contre cette surveillance du coin de l'œil.

\- Je veux être pleinement introduit au monde sorcier. Je sais qu'il existe, je connais des sorciers mais je n'y ai pas accès, répond Mme Madison.

\- Vous avez bien une baguette magique ? dit d'un air surpris Dumbledore.

\- Non, j'utilise la magie du sang et la magie Wiccane, mais je n'ai pas de baguette.

\- La baguette est l'instrument le plus pratique pour faire une bonne magie.

\- Surveillance contre accès au monde magique.

\- Je crois que nous avons un accord. Et bien sûr, vous faites tout pour qu'Amy et willow restent amis

\- Et les laisser s'empiffrer rétorque Mme Madison.

\- Je n'ai rien contre une éducation à une bonne alimentation... pour tout le monde, précise Dumbledore après quelques secondes.

Mme Madison sourit.

* * *

 **Lycée, Sunnydale, quelques années plus tard,**

C'est l'heure de la sélection des nouvelles cheerleaders pour remplacer celles qui sont parties à la fin de leur dernière année scolaire.

Cordelia, Buffy, Amy sont sur les rangs pour les sélections. Cordelia est choisie sans problème. Buffy se trouve 1ere tournante et Amy 3eme.

Mais 2 jours après, d'étranges accidents se passent. Cela commence par Cordelia dont les yeux deviennent blancs la rendant ainsi aveugle. Tout les problème était qu'elle était à un cours de conduite pour avoir son permis de conduire. Comme il conduisait une voiture école, elle se retrouve aveugle sur une route à plusieurs voies Buffy la sauve de justesse. Tout le monde voit que ses yeux sont devenus complètement blancs.

Le lendemain, c'est le tour de Lila, une autre cheerleader de se retrouver sans bouche.

Guidé par les récits d'Albus, Willow soupçonne la magie. Et à partir des principes de base d'une bonne enquête policière. Elle cherche à qui bénéficie ces accidents et tout désigne l'équipe de s cheerleaders qui est leur point commun des 2 victimes. Les sélection sont terminés donc cela veut dire que quelqu'un veut vraiment faire partie de l'équipe. Buffy comme première remplaçante est exclue. Cela laisse la seconde, 3eme, et 4eme Remplaçante.

Elle connaît un sort pour déterminer si une personne a lancé un sort depuis moins de 48 heures. On mélange des cheveux de la personne, du mercure et de l'acide nitrique plus un œil de triton. On fait chauffer et on applique la solution sur la personne soupçonnée. Si la peau vire au bleu, cette personne a lancé un sort il y a moins de 2 jours mais on ne sait pas lequel. Mais vu ce qui se passe, elle doit être à l'origine de tout cela.

Willow décide de téléphoner à midi au numéro d'urgence de Mr Albus. Si elle attend le soir, cela sera la pleine nuit à Londres. Alors que là, il est seulement 20 h. Elle peut espérer une réponse rapide. Comme d'habitude, c'est le répondeur.

Elle dit :

\- Bonjour Mr Albus, Je crois que j'ai affaire à de la magie. JE croyais que c'était de simples légendes. Mais j'ai appliqué votre recette sur Amy Madison et la peau a viré au bleu comme si elle avait lancé un sort récemment. Cordelia Chase s'est retrouvé subitement aveugle. Puis Buffy Summers, une nouvelle au lycée s'et retrouvé incapable de coordonner ses mouvements alors que c'est une gymnaste accomplie. Tout indique l'emploi de la magie. Et cela bénéficie à Amy qui veut intégrer l'équipe de cheerleaders du lycée.

\- Que puis-je faire contre cela ?

\- Au revoir Mr Albus et bonne soirée. J'attends votre réponse avec impatience.

* * *

 **GB, Soirée,**

Après le dîner, Albus rentre dans son bureau pour finir quelques taches administratives fastidieuses. Et là, il voit que son répondeur de sa résidence londonienne a reçu un message. Il a mis longtemps à concevoir un système qui lui permette d'écouter les messages de son appartement dans le Londres Moldus. Alors il l'écoute. Et prend de la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre dans cet appartement. Cela lui avait coûté une petite fortune pour installer une accès secret à cet appartement.

il est 21 h donc 13 h à Los Angeles.

Il réécoute attentivement le message. Et il appelle Me Madison, car elle en sait beaucoup plus que Willow. Il pensait tomber sur le répondeur et c'est Mme Madison qui décroche :

\- Mme Madison, Bonjour. Mr Albus à l'appareil. Je sui très perplexe et j'aimerai bien savoir pour quoi votre fille utilise la magie contre ses condisciples pour devenir cheerleader.

\- Mr Albus, c'est Amy. Ma mère a échange nos corps. Elle veut revivre ses heures de gloire comme cheerleader.

\- Que savez-vous de la magie ?

\- Beaucoup de chose et là, je m'aperçois pas grand chose finalement.

\- Je vais essayer de régler cela par téléphone. Donnez-loi le numéro de portable qu'utilise votre mère.

\- Le voici XXXXXXXX

\- Quels sont les meilleurs moments où elle répondra à son, portable.

\- Vers 15 h – 15 h 30, heure de Californie.

\- Donc dans 2 heures. Bon pour l'instant, Amy, ne faites rien, restez chez vous. Filtre les appels par le répondeur, et entretenez le corps de votre mère. Si tout va bien, elle en reprendra de manière définitive, ce soir.

\- Au revoir Amy.

Encore plus furieux, il fait quelques mouvements de relaxation comme s'il s'apprêtait à un duel contre Voldemort. Il va devoir tout régler par téléphone à 8000 km de distance. C'est un exploit que personne ne relatera jamais. il n'a pas du tout envie d'aller à Sunnydale régler tout par lui-même. Mais s'il le faut, il le fera et cela sera sanglant. il n'est pas seulement le vieil homme très paternaliste. C'est aussi et avant tout un guerrier qui affronté les pires horreurs et est prêt à le refaire. Alors une petite sorcière de bas étage susceptible de menacer Harry, il va en faire de la pâtée pour chat et le faire savoir à tout Sunnydale, si nécessaire bien entendu.

De cette attente, il en profite pour lire son courrier moldu, régler quelques papiers et factures puis parcourir les magazines. tout en écoutant La Callas chanter Norma. Il est 23 h 10, l'heure d'appeler. Il compose le numéro de portable d'Amy Madison. Elle répond aussitôt.

\- Amy Madison.

\- Bonjour Mme Madison, Albus Dumbledore dit-il d'un voix glaciale. Je viens de parler avec votre charmante fille qui occupe un corps qu'elle ne devrait pas. Je veux que pour demain matin entendre que tout est rentré dans l'ordre, chacun dans son propre corps, . Sinon, je suis là dans la matinée et vous comprendrez pourquoi tout le monde me considère comme le plus grand sorcier de notre époque. Est-ce bien compris Me Madison ?

\- Oui, Mr Dumbledore.

Puis il téléphone, à Willow :

\- Bonjour Willow, ici Mr Albus, Comme tu viens de le comprendre, la magie existe bel et bien. Mme Madison est une sorcière plus puissant que je le croyais. Elle a échangé son corps avec celui de sa faille par une puissante magie de sang. Si j'ai bien compris, elle voulait revivre ses heures de gloire lorsqu'elle était capitaine des cheerleaders du lycée. Normalement, tout devrait cesser et revenir à la normale.

* * *

 **Lendemain soir,**

Message sur le répondeur de Dumbledore :

\- Mr Albus, bonjour, Willow Rosenberg à l'appareil, Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait, mais tout est revenu à la normale Et Amy m'a dit que sa mère avait échangé son corps contre le sien. Mais un simple appel de vous et tout est revenu normal. Cordelia et Lila sont revenus en classe en pleine forme voyant bien et parlant encore plus. J'aimerai savoir comme vous avez fait. Merci pour tout Mr Albus.

* * *

 **Samedi suivant,**

Albus se rend à Sunnydale par les moyens de transport magique et rapide à Sunnydale. Il se rend d'abord chez les Madison pour une engueulade comme il en avait pas fait depuis tellement d'années qu'il en avait oublié le compte.

Puis il se rend chez les Rosenberg.

\- Bonjour à tous, Je sui venu à l'improviste. J'avais affaire à Los Angeles et un rendez-vous s'est décommandé. Il m'attend à Londres. Comme cela coûtait trop cher de changer mon billet, j'ai décidé de vous rendre un petite visite et j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas du tout.

Une conversation charmante et s'ensuivit et une assiette fut rajouté au déjeuner du samedi.

Puis il fait comprendre à Willow qu'il voulait lui parler en privé. Alors Willow dit :

\- Je vais vous présenter une amie que vous pourriez trouvé très intéressante.

Après être sorti de la maison et avoir marcher quelques minutes. Dumbledore dit :

\- Vu ce qui s'est passé avec la famille de Madison, tu as compris que la magie existe réellement. Mme Madison est une vraie sorcière et sa fille le sera car c'est une sorcellerie de sang. Cela ne m'étonne pas, je l'avais déjà repéré. Tu as donc compris que je suis un sorcier plutôt puissant. Harry est appelé à le devenir. Je l'espérai pour toi, mais il me semble que tu es ce q'on appelle une petite sorcière, capable de faire des potions magiques qui marche et de t'occuper des plantes et animaux magiques mais pas de lancer des sorts. Je me suis entendu que les Madison te forme.

\- Je vous remercie. Mais que savez-vous de la Tueuse de Vampire ?

\- Pas grand chose à part une fille par génération ayant la force de combattre les vampires et l'obscurité. Elle meure et une autre est appelée aussitôt quelque part dans le monde, mais pourquoi m'en parles-tu ?

\- Nous avons la Tueuse de Vampires en ville. C'est une lycéenne de ma clase. Buffy Summers.

\- Une Tueuse est nomade allant d'un lieu dangereux à un autre et ainsi de suite, elles sont rarement sédentaires.

\- Elle n'a jamais été formé par le Conseil. Cela lui est venu, il ya quelque mois quand elle était dans un lycée de Los Angeles.

\- Donc c'est une sauvage. Elle dure peu de temps car elles ne connaissent pas le monde du surnaturel.

\- Elle a tué Lothos à Los Angeles avec ses mignons. Elle a tué Darla, un membre du Fléau de l'Europe ici à Sunnydale. Le pauvre Jesse en tremble encore. Vos talismans ont bien marché et l'ont sauvé de Darla.

\- Lothos, un maître vampire sans pratiquement d'entraînement. Impressionnant. Mais je dois dire que l'espérance de vie d'une Tueuse est inférieure à un an à partir de leur appel.

\- Je le sais et elle le sait répond Willow.

\- Et sinon, quel est son Observateur ?

\- C'est un Anglais, le bibliothécaire du lycée. D'après mes recherches sur Internet, il aurait travaille au British Museum comme curateur

Ils continuent à marcher sur Revello Drive. Ils arrivent ainsi au 1630 devant une maison typique d'un lotissement urbain californien. Willow sonne à la porte. Elle avait prévenu Buffy qu'elle amènerait un visiteur intéressant.

Elle ouvre la porte car elle a vu Willow rentré dans le jardin. Sur le seuil de porte : Willow fait les présentations :

\- Buffy Summers, tueuse de Vampire et lycéenne ? Mr Albus, anglais magicien et parrain de mon frère Harry.

\- Enchanté dirent-ils.

Buffy n'impressionne guère Dumbledore. Mais il se demande si Willow et Harry ne sont pas bloqués ici à cause d'elle. Donc elle doit avoir une importance dans les plans des puissance supérieures.

\- Je connais le Travail très utile des Tueuses. Mais je n'en ai très peu croisé. Mais je connais un peu le conseil. J'ai travaillé un peu avec eux, il y a bien longtemps quand j'étais jeune.

\- Le chef est Quentin Travers. Mon Observateur est Rupert Giles.

\- Son nom me dit quelque chose. Mais je le connais seulement de réputation Mr Travers.

 _Quentin Travers a la réputation d'être plus préoccupé des honneurs. Il faudra qu'il se enseigne plus sur les activités du conseil. Un diplômé moldu travaille pour eux. Il va le contacter pour en savoir plus,_ pense Dumbledore _._

Ils discutèrent ainsi quelques minutes puis ils prient le thé avant que Willow et Dumbledore rentrent chez les Rosenberg. Il partira peu de temps après retour vers Londres puis Poudlard.


	10. Chapitre 10 - Sorcières de Sunnydale

**Chapitre 10 – Les sorciers de Sunnydale parlent à Dumbledore**

* * *

 **Hôtel Hyperion, Los Angeles, Californie, USA,**

Albus Dumbledore est sorti assez content des ses rencontres avec Mme Rosenberg mère et fille ( _très impressionnante_ ). Maintenant, il faut rencontrer Harry et le plus vite pour lui dire la vérité, mais pas toute la vérité. Il en assez dit à Willow pour son goût de vengeance, tuer l'assassin de sa tante est un très bon objectif pour elle.

Alors il se promène un peu dans l'hôtel. Willow lui a promis une chambre mais vu le nombre de personnes qu'il y a dans l'hôtel, il exprime en son for intérieur un fort doute sur le fait d'avoir une chambre. De plus, cet hôtel est plein de magie qu'il ne connaît guère comme ce qu'il avait senti de l'extérieur.

Il y a plein de Tueuses. Depuis qu'il a découvert Buffy, il y a quelques années, il s'est beaucoup renseigné sur elles. Et là, il y en a presque une centaine de 11 ans la plus jeune à plus de 20 ans. La monde du surnaturel et de la magie va complètement changé. Comment préparer les nouveaux sorciers de l'école de Poudlard à cet état de fait ? se demande-t-il.

Mais en les observant, Dumbledore a une idée, il a besoin d'une armée pour lutter contre Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. Il l'a devant lui, maintenant. il faut les avoir. S'il a Harry, il a Willow et s'il a Willow, il a Buffy et s'il a Buffy, il a les Tueuses, bien pire que les Détraqueurs qui protégeait Poudlard, i ans.

Mais elles sont impatientes et ne vont pas user de stratégie, ce sont des guerrières, des attaquantes, peut–il lancer sur l'Angleterre ces Tueuses ? Mais il sait par ses recherches que les sorciers noirs sont aussi leurs proies surtout lorsqu'ils fricotent avec les vampires comme Voldemort est en train de la faire.

Mais soudain, il voit quelqu'un qu'il aurait préféré ne pas voir mais elle vient en package avec Willow sa seconde : Amy Madison, une puissante sorcière qu'il avait aidé il y a plus de 7 ans lors du conflit avec sa mère Catherine qui essayait de s'emparer de son corps pour revivre ses heures de gloire comme cheerleader et surtout quand elle était un rat. Il préfère éviter de se rappeler la tête de McGonagall quand il lui avait dit ce qu'Amy avait fait, elle avait failli avoir une crise cardiaque. Elle avait changé son cours sur les précautions à prendre dans les Transfigurations. Cela lui avait pris plusieurs jours pour décortiquer les sortilèges qu'Amy avait fait sur elle. Un travail d'artiste digne d'une grande sorcière en Transfigurations. Puis la question lui vient à l'esprit : qu'est devenue sa mère, Catherine Madison ?

\- Bonjour Mr Albus, je voulais vous voir, dit Amy.

\- Vous m'attendiez comme cela..

\- Tout le monde savait que vous alliez venir. Surtout que vous êtes notre référence en matière de magie.

Dumbledore se dit qu'il était un peu trop transparent. Mais c'était obligé qu'il vienne. Et il se dit qu'il avait crée sa propre école de magie à Sunnydale. Il a formé combien de sorciers à Sunnydale ? il a du mal là se rappeler. De mémoire, il a presque formé autant qu'une petite promotion de Poudlard.

\- Je me demandais ce que devenait ta mère ?

\- Elle a combattu les super vampires au lycée pendant que Willow lançait son sort en ma présence. D'après Andrew, elle a été tué après avoir tuer plusieurs vampires. Elle a dit à Andrew de s'enfuir. C'est qu'il a fait et 5 mn plus tard, le combat s'arrêtait avec l'effondrement du lycée puis de Sunnydale.

 _\- Elle a assisté ou participé au lancement du sort. Cela pourrait bien changer les choses. Il devra enquêter dessus plus tard._

\- Je te présente toutes mes condoléances pour la mort de ta mère qui était mon amie.

\- Plutôt votre employée rétorque en sifflant Amy.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Je sais bien très bien que vous étiez son dealer en produits magiques ( _Comme il l'a fait pour le magasin d'Anya_ ) et je connais la vérité sur Harry Potter-Rosenberg ainsi que sur vous en continuant sur un ton très lent.

\- Un poste de professeur de magie cela vous intéresse dit soudainement Dumbledore.

\- Vous voulez m'acheter.

\- La vérité sur Harry doit être dite et cela sera fait en présence de sa famille et de quelques amis et cela dès ce soir. Sunnydale le protégeait d'un très dangereux ennemi. Maintenant, il est exposé et vous êtes puissante mais vous ne connaissez pas cet ennemi. Moi oui, je l'ai formé comme élève et je l'ai combattu adulte. Donc je repose ma question : êtes-vous intéressé par un poste de professeur dans la plus grande école de magie du monde entier ?

\- Et qu'enseignerais-je ?

\- Je pense à 2 matières que vous connaissez parfaitement : Défense contre les Forces du Mal ou Etudes des moldus ?

\- Moldus ?

\- Les gens sans magie. Il y a certaines familles de sorciers qui ne connaissent pas l'informatique, les armes atomiques ni que l'homme est allé sur la Lune.

Devant l'air ahuri d'Amy, il continue en disant :

\- Je vous jure que oui. Réfléchissez-y et on en parlera bientôt. Mais personnellement, je vous verrai bien en Etudes des Modus.

\- Et défense contre le mal.

\- On prend la meilleure sorcière noire et blanche de notre époque. Enfin si elle veut bien.

 _Dumbledore se dit intérieurement en souriant, elle ne demande pas qui c'est._

Mais à peine a t-il quitté Amy Madison, lui tombe dessus Anya Harris. Bon là d'accord, il savait qu'il allait la rencontrer, devait la rencontrer. Elle devait l'attendre avec impatience. Enceinte jusqu'aux oreilles, il sait très bien qu'elle a passé les derniers mois dans cet hôtel, à se morfondre de son mari et à étendre son empire commercial. Elle sait très bien qui il est depuis le début. Et elle a bien profité. Sa dernière lubie est de trouver un magasin à acheter ou à louer sur le Chemin de Traverse à Londres pour son commerce d'Artefacts magiques. Il se demande si c'est bien raisonnable de la lâcher sur l'Angleterre magique. Mais un bon coup de pied au derrière ne leur ferait que du bien. Et il pense à toutes les questions que vont se poser les Mangemorts et Voldemort..

\- Mr Albus, j'aimerai vous parler en privé dit Anya.

\- Je m'en doute bien répond Albus.

Ils vont dans une chambre inoccupé et elle s'assoit sur le fauteuil pendant que lui s'assoit sur le lit.

\- Encore combien de temps dit Dumbledore en regardant le gros ventre.

\- Dans 2 semaines, je serai mère, dit avec d'un sourire vorace et béat Anya. Tout le matériel pour le bébé est déjà acheté et monté.

\- Pauvre Alex.

\- Quoi, il fait cela les yeux fermés. Je n'ai pas épousé un bon artisan pour rien. Mais le gros problème est de savoir où loger. De plus, Alex refusera de quitter les Scoobies tant qu'ils se sont pas fixées. Ou alors, il va prendre une dizaine de Tueuses avec lui qu'il va falloir loger et nourrir. Bon, vous allez me dire que cela fait plein de baby-sitters gratuites.

\- Je propose l'Angleterre.

\- Pourquoi l'Angleterre, c'est loin , froid, humide.

\- Harry doit y aller et je veux emmener le maximum de monde à Poudlard. Voldemort est revenu et j'ai besoin d'une protection supplémentaire à Poudlard. Quelques très puissantes sorcières et une bonne centaine de Tueuses transformeront l'école en une forteresse inexpugnable.

\- Bref, vous voulez que Willow s'occupe de Voldemort.

\- Vous avez tout compris.

Et la discussion continue.

Elle se conclut par :

\- Ce fut une bonne discussion qui en appelle d'autres Mais je vous soutiendrai pour une grande visite à Londres. Ah, pendant que j'y pense Tara veut vous voir. Elle a découvert quelque chose sur Harry d'inquiétant et je pense que Willow a oublié de vous en parler.


	11. Chapitre 11 - Questions sur la fiction

**Chapitre 11 – Je me pose des questions sur l'avenir de la fiction  
**

* * *

Bonjour à tous,

Je n'ai pas actualisé cette ficiton depuis presque 10 mois. J'ai un gros problème pour avancer sur 2 axes temporels en même temps.

Je me propose de séparer cette histoire en 3 histoires.

* * *

La première regroupera le Chapitre 1 : **Quoi les hiboux livrent les lettres maintenant ?** et 2 : **Harry va aux States** sous le nom de « _**Le frère de Willow**_ ».

La seconde histoire regroupera le Chapitre 5 : **Quoi les Rosenberg à Sunnydale ?** , Chapitre 7 : **Dumbledore surveille Sunnydale de loin** , Chapitre 9 : **Cela commence à Sunnydale** et le futur Chapitre 11 en cours de finition. Elle portera le titre : « _**Le frère de Willow est à Sunnydale**_ »

La troisième histoire est le Chapitre 3 : « **Albus Dumbledore** » le chapitre 4 : « **Dumbledore à Los Angeles** », le Chapitre 6 : « Les adultes se parlent » le Chapitre 8 « **Willow et Dumbledore** » le Chapitre 10 « **Les sorciers de Sunnydale parlent à Dumbledore** » et le futur Chapitre 12 lui aussi en cours de finition « **Le Horcruxe de Harry** ». Elle portera le titre : « _**Le frère de Willow va à Poudlard**_ »

* * *

Je demande votre avis sur ce changement. Est-ce que je dois faire ces changements ou rester avec une seule histoire ?

J'attends avec impatience vos avis.


End file.
